Level 319
| candies = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Order | orders = | previous = 318 | next = 320 | prevtype = Ingredient | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 319 is the fourteenth level in Savory Shores and the sixtieth candy order level. To pass this level, the player must collect 55 orange and 55 purple candies and score at least 10,000 points in 40 moves or fewer. If the player collects all the required candies and has extra moves left in the level, Sugar Crush will activate and one striped candy for every remaining move will be automatically created and set off and the player will score additional points. Difficulty *This level is moderately hard because you only have 40 moves and also have to collect 110 candies (55 each of purple and orange). *The time bomb locked in the liquorice and surrounded by chocolate is difficult to remove. Stars Strategy *Removing the candy bomb is an absolute priority. *Use colour bombs to quickly collect candies. *When the game starts, try to match and clear the marmalade as quickly as possible so that it gives you more space to make some candy combos *Users mostly get mixed up with the rainbow candies, so its best to do combos so that it clears most of the rainbow candy and also any nearby chocolate. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty': Very hard 'Reason' *Six colours make it hard to create special candies. *The orders give 11,000 points (110 regular candies x 100 points per regular candy = 11,000 points). Hence, clearing the order alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 109,000 points. *Despite the presence of one candy bomb, there are no more candy bombs being spawned. Furthermore, the chocolate may consume the candy bomb once it is unlocked, causing the massive point boost due to the colour bomb + candy bomb combination to be lost. Moreover, the combination itself is hard to create due to the board having six colours. *The chocolate spawners are placed such that cascades are somewhat hard to make. Chocolate generates every move clearing a single piece of chocolate, forcing players trying to clear them. This reduces the number of moves left for sugar crush. *The candies do not fill the entire board at the start of the game. This can result in the clearing or the creation of special candies or both, if the player is lucky. All these can result in a point boost. Despite this, the high three star target score negates this advantage. Trivia *The target score of 10,000 was likely chosen because there are 110 candies to collect and each one should be worth 100 points. On Facebook however, purple candies do not give any points for order filling (they still give points for matches), so they are 5,500 missing points. However, the cascades required to collect 110 candies will cause the player to definitely get these 5,500 points. Walkthroughs Category:Candy order levels Category:Savory Shores levels Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with chameleon candy Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Medium levels Category:Levels whose candies do not start from rest Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars